Value Stamps
History Beginning in March 1974, Marvel began printing a Value Stamp on the letters page of every title. The campaign culminated with the appearance of the hundredth stamp with a secret character in a secret issue (Galactus in Sub-Mariner, #72). They also sold a stamp book for 50 cents (to cover postage and "manhandling") in which collectors could put those stamps. A full book entitled the owner to discounts on admission to comic-book conventions, merchandise, and other goodies. These books were also numbered, for reasons that never become clear. That first set would become known as Series A. Series B ran from December 1975 to August 1976 and included parts of ten "miniposters," with ten stamps making up one picture. Collectors could get another stamp book for Series B, for another 50 cents. Of course, cutting out a stamp drastically lowered the collectible value of the issue. Before buying any issue from 1974-1976, make sure the stamp is intact. For more detailed information, visit Teh Unoffical Marvel Value Stamp Site. Series A Stamps *1. Spider-Man *2. Hulk *3. Conan the Barbarian *4. Thing *5. Dracula *6. Thor *7. Werewolf *8. Captain America *9. Captain Marvel *10. Power Man *11. Deathlok *12. Daredevil *13. Doctor Strange *14. Living Mummy *15. Iron Man *16. Shang-Chi, Master of Kung Fu *17. Black Bolt *18. Volstagg *19. Hogun, Balder, Fandral *20. Brother Voodoo *21. Kull *22. Man-Thing *23. Sgt. Fury *24. Falcon *25. Torch *26. Mephisto *27. Black Widow *28. Hawkeye *29. Baron Mordo *30. Grey Gargoyle *31. MODOK *32. Red Skull *33. Sue Richards, Invisible Girl *34. Mr. Fantastic *35. Killraven *36. Ancient One *37. Watcher *38. Red Sonja *39. Iron Fist *40. Loki *41. Gladiator *42. Man-Wolf *43. Enchantress *44. Absorbing Man *45. Mantis *46. Mysterio *47. Green Goblin *48. Kraven *49. Odin *50. Black Panther *51. Bucky Barnes *52. Quicksilver *53. Grim Reaper *54. Shanna the She-Devil *55. Medusa *56. Rawhide Kid *57. Vulture *58. Mandarin *59. Golem *60. Ka-Zar *61. Red Ghost *62. Plunderer *63. Sub-Mariner *64. Sif *65. Iceman *66. General Ross *67. Cyclops *68. Son of Satan *69. Marvel Girl *70. Super Skrull *71. Vision *72. Lizard *73. Kingpin *74. Stranger *75. Morbius *76. Dormammu *77. Swordsman *78. Owl *79. Kang *80. Ghost Rider *81. Rhino *82. Mary Jane Watson *83. Dragon Man *84. Dr. Doom *85. Lilith, Dracula's Daughter *86. Zemo *87. J. Jonah Jameson *88. Leader *89. Hammerhead *90. Hercules *91. Hela, Goddess of Death *92. Byrrah *93. Silver Surfer *94. Electro *95. Mole Man *96. Dr. Octopus *97. Black Knight *98. Puppet Master *99. Sandman *100. Galactus Series B Pictures *Spider-Man (stamps 1, 14, 24, 36, 52, 58, 67, 75, 80, 93) *Dracula (stamps 2, 22, 27, 33, 48, 54, 61, 77, 85, 96) *Captain America (stamps 3, 17, 25, 29, 37, 46, 53, 64, 69, 74) *Hulk (stamps 4, 19, 41, 42, 76, 82, 83, 87, 97, 99) *Stan Lee (stamps 5, 15, 31, 40, 63, 71, 81, 89, 92, 100) *Conan (stamps 6, 11, 28, 38, 44, 60, 65, 78, 86, 94) *Thor (stamps 7, 16, 20, 21, 32, 39, 47, 55, 62, 72) *Silver Surfer (stamps 8, 12, 26, 43, 50, 57, 68, 79, 88, 91) *Doctor Strange (stamps 9, 13, 23, 35, 45, 51, 66, 73, 90, 95) *Fantastic Four (stamps 10, 18, 30, 34, 49, 56, 59, 70, 84, 98)